I'Am Alone
by ErikaAlvionita
Summary: Fang, nama macam apa itu hah? terdengar mengerikan. kau tau, dia pembunuh, namun bukan karena suatu hal atau alasan seperti dendam atau segala macam. itu karena dia mengidap penyakit jiwa yang sangat tidak bisa di hilangkan dengan cara apapun.


_Good Night minna ku tersayang/ditabok ane punya cerita lain, ehhmm, pengganti cerita Do Not Say Pang xD ku lihat lihat gak ada yang minat, jadi ane hapus and you know, ane ganti lah xD semoga suka lah, walau ini, err, bawa bawa bunuh bunuh geto xD, oke langsung ajha dah xD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **I'Am Alone Yandere**

 **.**

 **Author:NitaChan**

 **.**

 **Gendre:Horor(istilah buat gendre bunuh bunuh apa sih xD)**

 **.**

 **Pair:FangBoy, you know aku pen nistakan seseorang di Ff ini**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read -_-**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy animonsta punya, ane lagi minjem yang ke 100 kalinya xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar suara keributan dari dalam kamar kedua orang tuaku. Aku yang baru saja pulang dalam keadaan mabuk harus segera mengecek apa yang sedang di lakukan kedua orang tua menyebalkan itu malam malam begini.

Brakk

Ku banting daun pintu itu, dan melihat kejadian yang sangat tidak ku sukai terjadi di rumah ini lagi. Haruskah aku terus terusan melihat pemandangan merusak mata seperti ini? Dan, kenapa pria sialan ini pulang ke apartemen dan menyakiti ibuku? Pria ini memang ingin sekali ku beri pelajaran tentang cara berperilaku baik terhadap wanita

Tanpa sadar ataupun tidak, aku memukul keras kepala ayahku dengan balok kayu dan membuat ayahku tumbang seketika memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata, ayah sialan ini kuat juga ya, dia masih bisa bangkit dan mencoba untuk melawanku balik.

"Dasar anak durhaka. Beraninya kau memukul ayahmu"Tangan nya yang lebih besar dariku sudah siap ingin memukul wajahku, namun segera ku tangkis dan justru aku yang memberikan pukulan mematikan langsung ke perut ayahku

Ayahku memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia berniat membunuhku dengan pisau yang dia dapat di bawah lantai. Pisau yang tadinya untuk membunuh ibuku. Namun, sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkan senjata yang bahkan lebih mematikan dari pisau itu. Itu adalah botol kaca bekas minuman ku tadi. Kupecahkan langsung di kepala ayahku hingga membuatnya menjadi mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dengan paksa, ku tarik tubuh ayah yang lebih besar dari tubuhku, tangan kiriku yang masih memegang kaca bekas pecahan tadi langsung ku tancapkan ke perut ayahku, berulang ulang kali sampai ayahku benar benar sudah tidak bernafas karena kehabisan darah. Akhirnya, ayahku tewas ditangan putrinya sendiri yaitu aku.

Aku baru tersadar setelah melihat ayahku sudah tewas bersimbah darah di atas kasur. Ibuku, terlihat sangat sedih dan ketakutan karena terus terusan melihat adegan tadi. Beliau menangis di sampingku yang tengah terduduk menyesal dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan pada ayahku. Aku tahu, sejak lama aku dendam pada ayahku. Yang membuatku menyesal adalah, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan ibuku yang masih sangat mencintainya meskipun selama ini dia selalu di siksa dengan pria pengangguran yang selama ini menjadi ayahku.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku juga nak?"Ibuku terus mengguncang tubuhku dan terus terusan memaksaku untuk membunuhnya dengan pisau yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Aku hanya diam, menangis, kemudian berteriak sekeras kerasnya seperti orang kesurupan. Dalam keadaan itulah, aku pun tak menyadari, bahwa ibuku mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri langsung di hadapanku.

Ibuku mengambil pisau itu dan langsung menusuknya tepat di jantungnya. Aku baru tersadar begitu ibuku mengucapkan kata kata terakhirnya

"Jangan bergaul dengan orang yang tidak baik ya nak. Ibu tak rela, kau di sakiti... sama seperti... diriku"Ibuku tewas, menyusul ayahku. Kini, aku sendiri di apartemen ini. Di temani dengan dua mayat yang penuh dengan darah. Aku tidak mau berteriak meminta tolong, aku takut tertangkap. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku melompat dari jendela apartemen dan kabur. Sebelumnya, aku menghapus bukti bukti yang nantinya akan mengarah ke diriku.

Aku bingung, harus berlari sejauh mana lagi. Dengan keadaan ku yang masih kotor terkena darah dan aku sama sekali tidak memakai alas kaki. Keadaan gelap gulita dan aku tengah berada di jalan yang sangat jauh dari letak apartemen itu. Mungkin, aku harus pura pura pingsan di pinggir jalan. Siapa tau ada orang yang sempat melihat diriku lalu dia membawa ku pulang kerumah nya. Yang jelas, aku tak mau orang yang memang kebetulan mengenaliku ataupun dia seorang penjahat. Kalau dia seorang penjahat atau tetangga dari apartemen tempat ku tinggal, langsung ku bunuh di tempat dengan pistol yang ku bawa dari apartemen untuk berjaga jaga. Ah, kurasa, pura pura pingsan itu tidak mungkin. Aku harus mencari panti asuhan yang sangat jauh dari lingkungan ini sebelum matahari terbit.

 _huhuhu, maaf prolognya vendek T.T ini cuma cerita lama ane yang belum pernah ane post sebelumnya di fb atau di fanfic xD jadi, terdengar keformalitas gitu/ngomong apa sih ane_

 _i hope you like it_


End file.
